The Dinner Party
The Dinner Party is the 3rd episode in the series. Plot synopsis Daniel settles in the new century after sleeping for years, and Charlie is revealed to have known him for a long time. Ace tries to convince Dylan that something is up with Charlie, especially after they read her journal. Charlie wants to have a dinner party, to which Dylan agrees to have at his house. Things get awkward at the party when Dylan discovers Charlie's secret and Daniel shows up and Ace begins to question him. Appearances * Ace Martinez * Dylan Everhart * Charlotte Walker * Daniel Hinsdale * Skylar Merritt * Samuel Walker * Lucas Grey * Coach McPherson * Patrick Wilson * Trevor * Johnson * Mr Garnell * Tommy * Luna Brentwood * Veronica Shaw - picture * Elena Martinez * Melissa Everhart * Rose Sinclair * Pizza boy * Grant Butler * Joseph Everhart * News reporter * Maximus Walker * Asher Morgan The Dinner Party Act One Ace walks along the road. Charlie and Daniel talk about why Charlie released him, and how some witches put him in there, to sleep, because he is a vampire. Daniel says the enemy of your enemy if your friend, and Daniel was kicked out of vampire city a long time ago, so Charlie says she guesses they're friends. They talk about how Charlie 'started over', disappearing off the face of the earth as Daniel puts it, but Charlie says she kept the name and family, so it wouldn't be that hard to find her. Charlie says her, Sam, and Max traveled the world over the years and she can speak 30 languages. Charlie mentions a club that she and her brothers bought and it closed down but 'the girls' still live there. Daniel asks why she gave up the 'perfect life' to start over. Charlie says she's always wanted a normal life. Charlie tells him that her mom and dad left, and so did Liz and Mattie, and her friend died. Daniel says people come and go no matter what life you're living. She says she'll stop growing soon. Daniel tells her good luck having a normal life, he's been trying for a long time and he mentions he's been sleeping for 10-20 years. Charlie tells him not to kill anyone and tells him about a new werewolf in town and he knows about her, that's why she needs his help. He says anything to help his favorite witch and old best friend. At school, Ace and Dylan talk on the bleachers about Charlie and how Dylan talked to her last night. Then they talk about Luke and Charlie and how everyone knows they're gonna end up together but Luke doesn't have the guts to break up with Taylor. Patrick throws a ball at Sky and Sam catches it. Coach calls Dylan to the goal and he catches every ball, knowing where they're going to go into the net. Everyone is surprised. Coach then puts Patrick in goal. Dylan gets a goal past him. Ace then shoots, and his ball burns a hole through Patrick's stick. Ace and Dylan make starter positions. Charlie and Dylan bump into each other in the hallway. Dylan has a vision of her with Gold eyes. They switch books and separate. Daniel talks to a real estate agent, Mr Garnell, in a loft, about buying the loft. Daniel buys it with a big bag of cash and then gets him to leave with the bag. At the school swimming pool, Dylan swims. Charlie comes by and they talk while sitting on the edge of the pool. Charlie tells him his name means son of the wave when he says the water is where he can get away. They talk about popularity and lacrosse and Dylan speaks of a confidence burst. They talk about him punching the mirror and he says he got a concussion this summer and got pain meds and needed them. He tripped and fell into the mirror. Charlie says he should hang out with her friends more, because they're all great. Ace and Dylan talk at Dylan's house about Charlie. Ace says Charlie and Sam don't have any social media, and he thinks they're trying to keep their names off the globe. He says that nobody's perfect so he thinks the Walker twins are hiding something. Dylan says they moved to town when they were 6. Dylan goes in his bag and finds Charlie's journal. Ace reads it and sees the first entry is from 1669, and the person writing was 11. Dylan says it must be an ancestor and Ace tries to convince him she's something else. Dylan takes the journal and reads through it. Writing about Charlie's life started when she was 6, he suggests she found it in boxes in the manor and continued writing from her ancestor. Ace doubts it. Dylan asks why she doesn't like her, and Ace says he's though she's been hiding something since they met. He then finally tells him that Charlie went to the graveyard to raise the dead the night, telling Dylan about this guy who's tomb said he died in 1958. Dylan believes it was probably a prank or something and that Charlie is human. Act Two Dylan gives Charlie's journal back at school and she gives back his. They both say they didn't read each others, saying the journals are just pity party's. Charlie then asks him if he wants to have a dinner party for all their friends. He agrees to it and for it to be at his house. Daniel sits at the Grove Grill, drinking. Tommy says he's had enough but Daniel compels him to keep them coming. Luna walks in and sits beside him. They talk, him saying she should get a delicate drink, her saying last time she saw him, he was rotting in a coffin, and him saying last time he saw her, she was a cat. Daniel says that Charlie let him out, when she asks, and he says Luna is Charlie's bitch because she's her familiar. This makes Luna angry but Daniel says they're on the same side, to which Luna replies that they'll never be on the same side because he's a vampire and he can't be trusted. Charlie and Sam talk in Charlie's room about Veronica and her death and about saving people. Sam accuses Charlie of wanting to forget about supernatural and that they existed before they were 6 years old. Charlie says she just didn't want to be in fear of death and losing people to it. Sam asks her what Ace is, but Charlie doesn't answer. Sam said that 'starting over' drove everyone away from them and he said they never should have left the club. Charlie tells him about the dinner party. Dylan and Ace talk over the computer over Charlie and her friends. They hang up and Dylan searches vampire on the internet. Charlie comes over. Ace tells Elena that he's going to Dylan's for a dinner party, Elena worries, and Ace says he's not gonna wolf out and no secrets are get out. Charlie and Dylan cook in the kitchen. Dylan cuts his hand on purpose. Charlie realizes what he's doing and explodes the oven, then throws him to the wall and holds him there with the wave of a hand. He asks what she is. Act Three Charlie asks him what he knows and Dylan says Ace and him talked about and he needed to know the truth. Dylan asks her if shes a good creature and Charlie says she didn't kill Veronica. She says she is good and tends to his wound. She says she doesn't have to be bad to warn him that she'll kill him if he tells anyone. Melissa walks in and Charlie tells her the chicken failed so she asks her if she can order pizza. Ace, Sky, and Rose arrive. Dylan pulls Ace aside, Charlie stands there watching them, but the doorbell rings and she goes to get it. Dylan tells Ace he can't tell him right now and they have to just get this night over with. Charlie, Sky, Rose, Ace, Dylan, Sam, Luke, Patrick, and Mel sit in the living room waiting. The doorbell rings and Charlie and Dylan go to get it. Charlie shuts the door on the pizza boy when he asks for a tip. Dylan asks her if she's mad at him and he asks him what could make her mad at him. The group sits around the table awkwardly. The doorbell rings. Dylan goes to get it. Daniel stands there. Charlie goes to them and introduces them and Dylan realizes Daniel is the guy Ace was talking about. Charlie tells Dylan to invite Daniel in but Dylan is reluctant after Charlie tells Dylan, Daniel is her old friend, but he eventually invites him in. Daniel and Charlie talk and Daniel says he can smell the werewolf in the other room and he guesses that Dylan is in love with Charlie, to which Charlie ignores. Daniel promises not to kill anyone. They walk into the living room and introduce him to the others. Sam isn't happy Daniel is there. Ace says there's a lot they don't know about Charlie. Act Four The group sits around the dining table, eating. Ace questions Daniel about where he's from, where he was born, why he left, about his parents, and how he knows Charlie. Charlie ends the interrogation and goes to clean up with the girls. The girls talk in the kitchen about guys, Rose says she likes older guys. Charlie and Mel talk about popularity, Luke, Taylor, Veronica, her death. Charlie is upset that she's a topic of discussion when she wants a normal life, so she tells Mel to spread the rumor that she's just a stray dog. Charlie walks outside. Luke asks Daniel about him and Charlie. Daniel says Luke has a girlfriend, he shouldn't care. Dylan goes outside. Dylan and Charlie talk about Daniel and how he's a vampire, and rumors about Charlie, Veronica, their friends, Charlie's family. Charlie asks him what he thinks killed Veronica and he says Ace has theories. She asks if he thinks it'll kill again and he says it's blood thirsty and it probably won't stop. Charlie brings Dylan around to the front of the house, saying the others can finish off the party. Dylan says he doesn't know what's happening to him but she does, and she says it's natural because his mom, and Dylan interrupts assuming it's his mothers schizophrenia. She tells him to come with her and they get into her car and drive off. Act Five At the Everhart house, Sam gets a text from Charlie and tells the others Dylan and Charlie went for a drive, and Ace is worried. They all leave, besides Ace who talks to Melissa if she's okay staying there alone. She says she'll be fine and he leaves. Sam and Daniel talk outside the Walker manor. Sam shows hate for Daniel and Daniel says they used to be best friends. Sam says they aren't anymore and some people want to rid the world of vampires, and he doesn't care who Daniel used to be because he knows what he's done over the years. He suggests Daniel leaves to get a head start from what's coming. Ace hears a noise in his house and he goes looking around. He hears a noise upstairs and goes back to his room and sees his window open. Ace hears sirens and goes outside. Sky walks out of her house and they go to each other. The police take a hand-cuffed Grant out of his house as they watch. They go over to Joe and ask him about Grant. Joe just says evidence was found but he can't say anything else. Ace says Grant isn't a killer. Joe tells them to go inside. They walk back as they talk about Grant. Ace says they said it was an animal, now it's not. He thinks they're covering it up by blaming the druggie kid. Act Six Charlie and Dylan drive along. She asks him questions and they arrive at a place called 'Club Zero'. Melissa sits on her computer reading mean tweets about Grant and him being arrested. She looks sad. At Daniel's loft, he watches the news about Grant being arrested. Sam sits at home watching the news. Max walks in and they talk, Max wanting Charlie to say goodnight. Sam walks him to bed instead. Ash watches the news in his apartment. He turns it off and walks over to a table where he has a bunch of weapons laid out. Notes & trivia * | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}}